Structures that can withstand earthquake and wind forces require the use of anchor bolts to connect a concrete foundation to the wood or steel framing of the structure. More anchor bolts are used than in the past due to increased understanding of the effects of earthquake and wind forces on structures.
Anchor bolts are embedded in the concrete foundation so that they project perpendicularly from the foundation for connection to the framing. The bolts generally should be centered on the sill plate, or bottom plate, of the wall framing that will sit on top of the foundation walls.
Workmen typically insert the anchor bolts by hand into the wet concrete of the foundation after the concrete has been poured into forms. Alternatively, the workmen may attach bolts of larger size to reinforcing rods or the like before the concrete is poured. Workmen then use trowels to smooth and level the surface of the wet concrete in the foundation forms.
The anchor bolts embedded in the wet concrete interfere with the easy performance of the smoothing and leveling task because of the extra motions of the trowel that the workman must perform in order to smooth the concrete around the bolts. The final orientation and positioning of the anchor bolts after the completion of the smoothing and leveling task is usually done by eye.
Workers in the building trades have used trowels for nearly as long as mortar has been used. Advancements in trowel design have mainly centered around making them lighter and with ergonomic handles. Very little has been done either to make a trowel useful for smoothing mortar and concrete around anchor bolts or to assist in the orientation and positioning of anchor bolts.
A need exists for a finishing trowel designed to both reduce the number of movements needed to finish the concrete around anchor bolts and do a better job of finishing around anchor bolts. A need also exists for a finishing trowel designed to enable the trowel to be used to orient anchor bolts correctly so that the bolts are perpendicular to the concrete and protrude the correct distance from the concrete. A need further exists for a finishing trowel that has a design that will enable the trowel to be used to confirm the correct positioning of anchor bolts.